No Longer Evil, but Still a Queen
by MildredHelper
Summary: Regina has gotten herself into a sticky situation, after she had to part with Daniel. Will she be able to find love again? Partly Stable Queen, but the majority is OUTLAW QUEEN. Also, will Henry have to choose between the woman who raised him and the woman who gave birth to him?
1. The Evil Queen's Dilemma

**Author's note: This is my first time ever writing Once Upon A Time. This is just an idea that popped into my head. I've tried to keep important facts straight, but it's hard to do sometimes when you're writing your own story. I hope you like it. Feel free to be constructive, I can only get better. Please keep in mind that this is my first time though and be gentle dearies :)**

**...Rating because it gets a little steamy...even if it is one sided *hides behind laptop*...**

Chapter 1: The Evil Queen's Dilemma

"Oh, uh sorry, Regina," Snow backed away from the door to make room for the Evil Queen. There was a whole lot more of her than there used to be.

"Honestly Miss Blanchard, do you always have to be in the way?" Regina snapped. She immediately regretted it. She had promised Henry that she would be nicer. It was pretty hard to be nice, though when the entire town was wondering why she was pregnant and who in the world the father was.

Snow was going to make a comment about how Regina needed to stop pretending that she was still the harmless little school teacher, but these days just seeing Regina gave her heart a pang. It was hard for her to breathe, and she just mumbled an apology before she left Granny's.

"No...wait!" Gina ran after Snow.

"What do you want?" Snow said.

"I-look, I'm sorry."

Snow was taken aback by this. Regina, The Evil Queen, was apologizing to Snow White? This was certainly a new concept.

"It's fine, okay? Just leave me alone," she wanted more than anything for Regina to be changing back into the sweet girl she knew so long ago, but there was no way she was going to get her hopes up.

"No. Henry wants us to all be one big happy family, and I'm going to do my best to make sure that happens."

"Regina, I've forgiven you so many times that I've lost count, and every single time I start to place my trust in you again, it always comes back to hurt me. I can see that you're really making an effort for Henry, and he deserves that, but I just don't think that all of us acting like a family is going to work."

"Listen, I know I've been a pretty unreasonable person in the past but..."

Snow shook her head. Pretty unreasonable? She had murdered her father and what's worse if it weren't for her stupid curse, they'd never have had to send Emma through the wardrobe. They could have been a family, but no.

"I just don't know if I can let the past go."

Regina sighed. Let the past go? That's all she had been doing these past few months like she had promised Henry she would. The only reason she would ever consider forgiving Snow White was for her son.

"Think about it, okay? I know you still think of me as the evil queen, but I guarantee you I have changed," she cringed at how nice her voice sounded. Would this ever get easier?

"Fine, I'll think about it. I'd really love to believe you. After all, you have even more of a reason to want to change now," she eyed Regina's stomach curiously.

"Yes, well..." she stammered and turned away quickly as the tears started.

She had to get away so that no one saw her. The Evil Queen did not show emotion.

When she arrived at her lavish home, she finally allowed herself to have a good cry. She sat on Henry's old bed and clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Why me?" she wondered aloud and thought back to that day nearly six months ago when all of this had started.

"_Daniel! Daniel! Listen to me, it's me, Gina!" She pounded her fists against his chest._

_He grunted and tried to smack her face._

"_No. I don't want to hurt you! It's me," she cried.  
He continued to try to hit her and cornered her in the stall._

"_I love you!" _

_His face changed for a moment, and he seemed to understand. _

_She took this moment to immobilize him. She didn't want him to hurt her even if it wasn't on purpose._

"_Listen to me, I love you. I love you so much. It was wrong of Whale to bring you back. You're never going to be normal...or happy. If I keep you, it's only for my happiness," she traced his cheek with her finger. She knew she should just get rid of him, make him evaporate or something, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not just yet. "Well, my love, I'm going to do just one more selfish thing," she closed her eyes and concentrated. As she opened her eyes, he was gone. Good. Her invisibility spell had worked. She levitated him all the way to her home, pretending that she was greatly upset just in case anyone saw her._

_Once inside, she took the spell off of him so that he was no longer invisible but still immobilized. She curved her fingers as she directed his immobile form up the stairs and into her room. She dropped her hand to her side and his still rigid body hit her bed. She unbuttoned her blouse and it fell to the ground with a soft swooshing sound. Likewise her pants and heels were soon in a heap on the floor. She moved her way over to the bed and kissed him tenderly..._

_When she was finally ready to let him go, she did in the gentlest way she knew how. He simply evaporated into the air. _

Sure, it was morbid in retrospect, but she wouldn't trade her time with Daniel for the world. She knew that no one in Storybrooke would think the baby was Daniel's, except maybe Henry. Henry knew things that no one else seemed to realize. _Henry_. She hadn't seen him in so long. Her heart ached for her son, and she wanted to just take him back. Some of the old rage was still alive inside of her and for some reason that made her want to smile through her tears.

"Oh,"she exhaled sharply as a pain shot through the small of her back. She straightened her posture and stretched until her shoulder blades touched each other.

Suddenly a thought struck her. What if her child was like Daniel had been? He had seemed to be in so much pain, and he didn't even recognize her. _No. I can't lose anyone else. _She thought. With this new thought, the need to see her son became more dire.

She got up from the bed, threw a scarf around her neck, and dashed out the door...


	2. Charming Situation

**Author's note:**

**Okay so, I wrote this chapter before the news about Ginny having a baby so...I mean, my brain wasn't quite ready for my imagination to be right for you guys so much for reading and reviewing! You're the best xx**

Chapter 2: Charming Situation

"Come on, Emma and Henry aren't here, let's have some fun," Snow whined.

"Why are you so eager all of a sudden?" Charming laughed. "Not that I mind..." he kissed the nape of her neck causing her to shiver.

"Well, I-I saw Regina today..."

He looked at her somewhat sheepishly. "Oh."

"I just, I want a baby so badly. I mean, Emma was ripped from my arms not even a minute after she was born. It's not that I don't love her, but we missed everything about her life, and the truth is, she doesn't need us," she laid her head down on his chest.

"I know, Snow, I know," he flashed her a grin. "Let's hurry before they get back."

She smiled and fell into his arms.

Just as they started to kiss, their was a knock at the door.

"uh, David..." she started to giggle.

The look of disappointment on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"I'll get the door, okay?" she adjusted her tank top and threw her blue sweater back on.

When she opened the door, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "R-Regina what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Regina played dumb as she mentally smacked herself for not reapplying her makeup or at least looking at her reflection before she left the house.

"Okay, we'll pretend that nothing's wrong, what do you want?"

"Henry. I haven't seen him in nearly two months. Does your daughter honestly think she can keep my own son from me?"

"I think you better save this conversation for Emma. They're gone right now," she made an attempt to close the door.

"I'll wait for them to get back, then."

"I have no clue when that will be. So if you'll excuse me..."

"You and Prince Pucker Up, want to get back at it, huh?"

"What? No...just, they aren't here okay?" Snow's face blushed a deep crimson.

"Sure, whatever. I'll find them. It's not as if I don't know my way around this town. It would be a lot easier if you just told me where they were, though."

"I honestly don't know. Henry said something about going to Granny's, but obviously they aren't there," Snow eluded to their earlier conversation.

"Alright, fine, Miss Blanchard, since you refuse to be of any help to me," she quickly turned on her heels and made her way back to Granny's.

Why did Snow White have to be so infuriating? She knew deep down that she was envious of Snow, but there was no way she was ever going to let anyone know that.

She slowed her pace once she reached the clock tower. She scowled when she saw the little hand move. It had been months now since the curse, _her_ curse had been broken, and it still upset her to see that good was prevailing.

As she stood gazing up at the clock feeling sorry for herself, she heard footsteps and laughter coming from the vicinity of Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She looked up and nearly gagged at what she saw. Emma Swan was walking with _her_ son, her arm draped across his shoulder, and Henry was holding her hand. She distinctly heard the term, "Operation Cobra," and sighed. Her curse had failed. Why must he openly mock her? Without any thought of her promise, she yelled, "Miss Swan!" and hurried over to them.

Henry looked a little embarrassed, but let out a tentative, "Hi, mom."

At that moment, her heart, or what was left of it, softened. He hadn't taken to calling Emma his mother, that was a good start. Regina noted that Emma pulled Henry a little closer to her. She had an entirely evil thought. What if she could get herself angry enough and conjure up enough magic to make her son want to stay with her forever? No, as tempting as it was, she knew this time she wanted what Henry felt toward her to be real.

Emma crossed her arms. "Regina, long time no evil curses," she raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Regina took a deep breath and put on her cordial face. "I would just like a little time with my son. I'm not asking for weeks or even days, just a few hours, and sweetie, if you want to come back it will be on your own accord," she smiled at Henry tenderly. How her heart ached for the boy.

Emma was unsure. She wanted Henry to be hers, and it had been so nice having him all to herself for these last couple of months. She was sort of confused as to why Regina hadn't confronted them sooner. She knew her son obviously loved his adoptive mother. After all, she had raised him, but part of her longed for a world without Regina, a world where she, Emma, had given birth to Henry and held him in her arms and fallen in love with him, and decided that she couldn't give him away. She ruffled her son's hair affectionately. "What do you think, kid? It's up to you," she said and noted his look of utter dismay.

After a few seconds, he said, "I-I think I'll go with my mom for a little bit, okay, Emma?" Her heart broke. He wanted to go with his mom? She was just Emma to him? Would he ever be truly hers? She pretended to be alright with her boy's choice. "That's totally fine, Henry. Just be back before dark okay? Mary Margaret-urhh- Snow is making spaghetti, and we're eating at seven."

"Okay," he hugged her hard. She rested her chin on his head and held him close. As he started to break the embrace, she kissed the top of his forehead. "I-I love you," she surprised herself by saying this.

"I love you too," he called as he walked toward Regina.

Emma turned and walked the other way so that Henry wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

Regina reached out and touched her son's back. She looked down at him, and he smiled back at her. She wasn't quite sure what to say, and he appeared almost mute as well, so they walked toward home in silence except for the occasional stick crunching underfoot.

She opened the front door and half expected him to run to his old room, but he refrained. After several more quiet moments passed, he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, mom..."

"Yes," her head snapped up, and she glanced at him intently.

"Well, how exactly did you, well you know?" his eyes pleaded with her to not make him have to say it.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. "You might want to take your coat off for this one..."


	3. He is My Son

**Author's Note: I'm so flipping sorry it took me so long to update, school was hectic, & I lost all inspiration :'( But it's Christmas break so here you go!**

Chapter 3: He is My Son

"Hey guys, I..." Emma trailed off as she came in the door of the loft. An embarrassed Charming was pulling a blanket over himself and his wife. "Aw, really?" She wondered aloud. "I don't care if we're all the same age, that's pretty disgusting!"

"S-sorry, Emma," Snow whispered from under the covers as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I think we scarred her for life," Charming said, a note of pride in his tone.

Emma left the room sadly, causing her parents to compose themselves.

"Let me go to her," Snow said as she started to dress herself.

Charming wanted desperately to talk to Emma as well, after all, she was his daughter, and he never got to even lay a "dad joke" on her once, but he saw the concern and desperation on his wife's face. "Okay, I'll be here if you need me."

Snow rounded the corner and saw her daughter sitting on the steps leading up to the loft part of the apartment. "Mind if I join you?"

Emma shrugged and moved over a little.

"Emma, honey, when you came in...you seemed upset, not just about seeing us uh..." she trailed off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?"

Emma didn't know why she was having such a difficult time talking to someone who had become her best friend. She loved Mary Margaret, but accepting her as Snow White from the fairy tale, and her mother that just so happened to be the same age as she, well, that was a little hard to swallow.

"Well, Henry went over to Regina's, and I'm just scared that she'll somehow use a spell or curse him or whatever it is she does, and he'll want to stay with her forever," she could have gone on, but Mary Margaret's arms were around her and suddenly she was all choked up.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that love will find a way. Henry loves you, so he won't choose R-Regina over you," it was still hard for her to say the name of her arch-nemesis, even if they had somewhat come to terms.

"That's a nice thought, but he loves her too," she said, blinking rapidly.

"So, that's why I'm pregnant," Regina concluded. Her son looked at her with a strange expression that made her uneasy. Slowly, he moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this certainly wasn't it. She held him close to her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Mom, I know you're really trying to be a better person, but everyone has weaknesses. You don't have to be sorry, and I really want you to be a good mom to the baby because, even though I don't say it a lot, I love you."

"Oh," Regina audibly gasped and hugged her son tighter as her eyes welled up with tears. "I love you too. H-Henry? Please don't leave me again?" She promised herself that she wouldn't ask for fear that he would respond negatively, but she couldn't help it. Having her little prince back made her feel whole.

He nodded. "I love you, but I love Emma too..."

That infuriating Swan woman. She tried not to let him see her anger.

"Can I stay here, like, every other night?"

She could tell that he was trying his best to be fair. She kept her tone even. "Of course, my little prince."

He hugged her again. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm-I'm really sorry that I haven't been here for you. I should have at least listened to you before I just assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

"That-that you went to a bar or something and..."

"Oh, no. It wasn't like that." Her own son thought she was a common harlett? Fantastic.

"I know that now," he cleared his throat. "So, I'm going to be a big brother. That's cool."

She couldn't deny that he was good at changing the subject, however; subtlety was not one of his strong suits. She smiled a little despite herself. "Yes, dear, it is."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I guess I want it to be a surprise," she winked.

A few awkward moments passed before her son said that he needed to go. "I'll be back tomorrow, though, I promise...and mom? Thanks."

"For what, Henry?"

"Being my mom."


	4. Just When I Needed You Most

Chapter 4: Just When I Needed You Most

Henry came in the door around the time Mary Margaret was putting dinner on the table. Emma was sitting off in the corner, playing on her phone. "Hey kid!" she called, and he went over to give her a hug.

"Hey, Emma."

_Emma_. That hurt her more than it should. "I'm glad you're home," she put emphasis on the last word.

"Well, I-"

"Henry! Hey buddy," came his grandfather's cheery voice as he walked into the kitchen.

_Whoo saved by the charmer_.

"Hey, Gramps!" he gave him a high five.

"E-everything okay with Regina?" Snow asked as she came over to him and caught him in an embrace.

"Oh, uh yeah," he stammered even though he knew he should tell them about what he proposed, he decided maybe it would be better for him to wait until they were eating.

They all took their places at the table.

"Well, let's dig in," Snow said happily. It warmed her heart to see her family together at her table. She still longed to be back in the Enchanted Forest, but she would settle for just being with her family any day of the week.

After everyone had begun eating, Henry cleared his throat.

Snow looked at him curiously. "Henry, is everything alright?"

Emma put her fork down and eyed him.

"It's just...it doesn't seem fair that I'm always here. Regina's my mom too, and she's really trying to be better for all of us..."

"Henry..."

"I was thinking that I could stay over there every other day, sort of bounce back and forth..."

Snow shot Emma a warning glance. She wasn't sure if having a merry old time with Charming was clouding her judgment or not but as much as she disliked Regina, she figured it might finally be time to put the past behind them. She realized that her recent anger toward the former Evil Queen was jealousy, not hatred. They were, after all, family at one point in time.

Emma took the hint from her mother, reluctantly. "Well, if that's what you want to do, if that's what'll make you happy, then sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid, it's not like I can say no to you," she smiled.

"Good, because I think she might need me, and I need her too," he returned his birth mother's smile, although his was noticeably less melancholy. He dug into his spaghetti noisily, and the rest of his little family resumed consuming their food as well. Emma's eyes were on her garlic bread, but her mind was back to her old apartment. She had been so lonely until Henry mysteriously appeared on the night of her twenty-eighth birthday. As much as she hated to admit it, the kid had gotten into her mind, and it would be torture to lose him. Another part of her realized that Regina had raised him, and even though it was all her fault she had to be the "savior" in the first place, she couldn't deny the woman the right to her own son. She felt bad for Regina because even though her parents were annoying her more and more each day, she had finally found them. All Regina had was Henry, and she had to share him with her.

"Emma, if you aren't going to eat that, I know someone who will," her father shot her one of his, for lack of a better word, _charming_ smiles and playfully reached for her bread.

"Hey now," she replied as she nudged his arm away.

When they were all finished eating, Henry and Emma did the dishes so the two love birds could talk.

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Emma. Thanks for not being mad."

"Why would I be?" She furrowed her brow, realizing that he acquired his ability to read people like a book from her.

"Nevermind," he said and continued to dry a cup.

When the dishes had been washed, dried, and put away, Henry went to his room to pack a bag for the following day.

Regina's heart is full to bursting. Henry wants to spend time with her! It's her dream come true, and yet she can't help but want him to be with her always and not just every other day. It's a start, though, and she busily goes about preparing her famous lasagna for him. She's not really sure why, but she wants him to feel like he's important to her, and he truly is. She's just pulling the steamy pan of pasta out of the oven when she hears her doorbell ring. She sets the dish down and tosses her oven mitts onto the counter, and she goes to answer the door, still in her apron.

She opens the door and standing in front of her is a man. A very attractive man, that she notices right away, but what she doesn't notice immediately is the very large lion tattoo on his forearm.

He smiles at her. "Regina?" He asks.

"Uh-yes, who are you?" She can barely form a sentence, much less sound like the all important mayor, making her sound totally incompetent.

"My name's Robin," he says as he slowly rolls up his sleeve, exposing the tattoo.

Regina's eyes fixate on his inky skin before her. She gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. After a few seconds, she finally continues.

"Y-you're my soulmate?" What is it about this man that makes her so utterly weak; she seems unable to resist his charms, and he's only spoken a few words.

"Indeed I am, Tinker Bell said you might be more open to me now."

Tinker Bell? So that was why he was here. Her knees buckle, and he catches her in his arms.

She can't explain her emotions. She wants him to stay with her. More than anything, she just wants him. She can't think, not that she really wants to. In no time, their lips have found each other. He lifts her up, as if she is a feather, and set her against the counter as they continue to kiss. "Wait..." she whispers in between pecks. "I, don't even know you-why, I-I'm having someone else's child," her passion for him is clouding her judgment, but not so much that she can't voice her concerns.

"I don't care," he whispers back hoarsely. "The fairy said you're my soulmate I-I haven't felt this way about anyone since..."

"Who?" She barely breathes as she realizes the passion that is consuming her was the same it had been with Daniel.

"M-my wife," he stroked the side of her face.

This was all happening so fast. She wanted to just talk to him calmly and rationally, but that seemed out of the question at the moment considering they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

He reaches behind her and unties her apron all the while leaving trails off kisses on her neck. They haven't known one another for more than ten minutes, she has no idea what his last name is, she doesn't care in the least. For once in her life, Regina Mills is going to be spontaneous. She gently grabs ahold of both sides of his face.

As his kisses move lower, he asks, "You want this just as much as I, right?"

She doesn't even know him, but she knows what she wants.

"Yes," she mumbles seductively, completely giving in to his advances. If this was her soulmate who she was destined to spend the rest of her life with, she'd take him.

**So for those of you who don't like Outlaw Queen, I'm truly sorry, but in my quest to grant Regina Mills a happy ending, I decided who best to handle it but her soulmate? Thank you so much for reading, please review xx**


	5. Long Night's Journey into Day

Chapter 5: Long Night's Journey into Day or Something Like That

The next morning Henry arose, bright and early, and decided to head to his mom's house. He was tiptoeing out the door because the rest of his family was asleep, or so he thought. "Hi, Henry."

"H-hey, Grandma!" he said nervously.

"Don't we even get a goodbye anymore?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I know, sweetie. I'm just teasing you," She said, enveloping him in a tight hug. It was then that he realized her eyes were red rimmed as though she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, me? I'm fine."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Well I might have been crying, a little..."

"Why?"

"I just-Henry, you're too young to understand this, it's going to sound really weird."

"Try me," he said.

"I-here you are calling me Grandma, but I really just want to be a mom again, because I never got the chance to with your mother, the curse it-took that from me. I want to have another baby," she breathed, her face flushed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, I think it would be kind of cool to be older than my aunt of uncle, and you're the same age as my mom now so it's not weird for you to want a baby, like you're not old enough to be my grandma really."

"Thanks, Henry. You're sweet, I just, I'm not sure how your mom-uh- Emma would take it."

"I think she'll understand," he said, sounding so much older than eleven.

"Well, you better get going to Regina's, I-I know she must be looking forward to you staying with her," as much as she was trying to put the past behind, some of the old bitterness still creeped into her voice, and she mentally made a note to try and sound friendlier the next time she should have to mention Regina.

"Okay, bye...Mary Margaret," he said and headed for the door.

She smiled as he left and put a hand on her heart. She knew deep down that Regina really had raised Henry well, and Emma had had nothing to do with his upbringing. The only thing Emma had really done was give birth to the boy. Snow shook her head. In this case, she wanted a little bit of bias to cloud her judgment.

* * *

"We went to visit Rumpelstiltskin. I assumed he was the only one that could cure her, but she died on the way, and there wasn't a doctor in sight. I called out his name, but he refused to appear before me," Robin was talking about his wife as he lay in bed next to Regina. The two of them had sown their wild oats, so to speak, and were finally talking.

Regina felt like she was under a love potion. She knew it was impossible, but wasn't entirely sure how this man that she didn't even know could have such a strong hold over her emotions. She didn't sleep around, except for Graham. _Graham_. Her heart ached just a little, of course, it had been she that killed him, but now she realized that it was horrible for her to do such a thing. She shook her head. _Damn hormone_s.

"Regina?" Robin asked, stroking her arm.

"Oh, um, that's terrible, I'm s-so sorry," she had never been one to comfort anyone.

"So my wife and future child died, and I'd gone into a kind of depression, understandably, I guess, and Tinkerbell showed up to tell me you were my soul mate. I wouldn't have given it a second thought, except," he bit his lip and looked into her chocolaty brown eyes. "She said you lost someone too."

"Oh," her breath came out of her like she had just been punched.

"I-I'm sorry, that was terribly foreward of me, I..."

"No. It's okay," she whispered. The old Regina Mills would have been outraged by this man's gull, but as soon as she looked into his eyes, she knew that she could trust him, and that made her want to tell him everything.

"I was...terribly young, and I fell in love with the stable boy that worked for my family. My mother was...demanding, and she found out about our plans to run away and get married. She pretended to give us her blessing. I was so happy, I thought that she really wanted what was best for me, but she, she..." she put a hand over her mouth and waited until she thought she wasn't going to cry. "she killed him."

Robin stared her. "Killed him?"

"Yes," she shook her head sadly.

"Wait...who were you in the other land?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He knew? He knew about the curse? Her head was reeling.

"I know, Regina. I know, that somehow these people here all used to be from the Enchanted Forest, but a curse took them away. I was one of the few that the curse didn't claim. So who were you?" he was curious.

How did he not know that she was Regina: the Evil Queen? She sighed and decided that if she wanted a chance with this man, she needed to tell him the truth.

"I was the Evil Queen." she said bluntly.

"You?" he couldn't believe that this gentle woman before him was capable of hurting so many people.

She nodded gravely and stood up, wrapping a blanket around her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Don't you want to leave?"

"No. Why would I leave? I just got here," he wrapped his arms around her.

It was all she could do not to throw this man on the ground, but a large part of her longed for his intimacy again.

"You mean, it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, I must say, it terrifies me, but if you were going to kill me, I don't think you would have slept with me first."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," this wasn't a threat. She said it sadly as she thought about her past.

He chuckled slightly.

"Who were you?"

"Why, Robin Hood of course," he smiled goofily.

Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"H-how did you get here? You know about the curse, so how? We've been trying to find a way back, well, I haven't been trying too hard," she admitted as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Well," he began, leading her back to the bed. "I had to go to Neverland."

"Neverland?" she shuddered. She wouldn't want to have to deal with Pan and his smugness no matter what the cost.

"Yes, and I had to confuse the shadow. I'm still not entirely sure how I did it, but he brought me here, and I found you," he cupped the side of her face gently as she tried not to squirm. "I'm glad I found you," he whispered.

"Me too, I- this short time you've been here I wondered, I mean, I've only felt this way one other time..."

"Regina?" He interrupted.

"Y-yes?" she was trying to process what she wanted to say without sounding desperate.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!" she spat, she didn't mean to, but he surprised her.

"I-I just thought...I'm sorry."

"No, I understand where you're coming from. If you feel the same way about me that I do about you, then," she stopped talking as he kissed her.

"I just want to be with you. I don't want to be alone again."

"Robin, I'm pregnant. How?"

"I want to be that baby's father. I don't care, I want to be here for you."

Her heart nearly melted, but she had to continue this fight, even though she began to realize it was futile.

"You don't even know, how I got this way...I-Doctor Whale brought Daniel, my-my fiance back from the dead, and I had to kill him, but before I did, I slept with him, and well, the rest is history," she was starting to cry. No one ever cared about her,except maybe Henry. Crud.

"Henry," she said.

"Who?"

"I have a son, Henry. He's eleven."

"Is he here?!" He asked anxiously.

"No, I-it's complicated. His birth mother sort of took him over, after my curse broke, but just today-er- yesterday, he said that he wanted to stay with me every other day so..." she looked at her alarm clock. 7:35. She hadn't slept all night, they spent the whole time making love and talking. "He could be here any minute. Oh my God," she muttered as she got up and went into her closet to put a new outfit on. He came in behind her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No. Stay. Meet him."

"Are you mad that I asked you to marry me so suddenly? I'm sorry."

"No, I just wasn't expecting it. I really really like you, and I'm sure it's because you're my soul mate, but let's attempt to get to know each other a little first, alright?" With their lust for each other, she wasn't sure that it was possible.

"Okay," he grasped her by the shoulders and her knees gave out, causing her to fall into him.

"Do do you have a place to stay?" She said, somewhat woozily. She was getting drunk off him.

"No, I-I just came for you."

"You're smooth, outlaw," she whispered, putting her shoes on.

"Do you want to stay here?" There was nothing that she wanted more.

"I don't know, your son...?"

"He'll be delighted," she wasn't quite sure delighted was the right choice of word, but she knew he would be excited to meet the real Robin Hood.

Just as Robin was putting his boots back on, she heard the door open downstairs.

"Mom?" her son asked.

She turned to Robin. "Wait for me to call you, alright?"

"Of course."

"Coming, Henry," she yelled and started down the steps.

"Hey mom," he said, as he hugged her.

She wasn't quite expecting this, and she kissed the top of him head, and held him close under her chin. "Sweetie, there's someone that I'd like you to meet, I think you'll really like him. Robin!" she called and moments later, the outlaw was standing beside her.

"Are you Robin Hood? Like you steal from the rich and give to the poor?"

"Haha, yes I am, lad," Robin laughed and stuck his hand out to the boy who shook it.

"Mom, what are you doing with Robin Hood?" he didn't mean to be rude, but he definitely didn't seem like her type, or even someone she would socialize with.

"He's my...we um," she was at a loss for words.

"We're soul mates."

Regina actually was okay with Robin saying this since it was the truth.

Henry looked at the two of them curiously.

"Really?"

She had a feeling this was going to be a difficult conversation.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry the wait was long but this was a long chapter :) Please review. They help me get motivated to write.**


	6. Maybe This Can Work

Chapter 6: Maybe This Can Work

Regina lead Henry over to the couch and sat down next to him, motioning for Robin to follow. She cleared her throat. "A really long time ago, I talked with Tinker Bell."

"The fairy?"

"Yes, I was miserable at the time. I don't know if I've ever really told you much, but I was married to Snow's um father..."

"I knew that."

"Yeah well, he..." she swallowed. "You know what, Henry? I'm going to be totally honest with you now, is that okay?"

He nodded. Why wouldn't it be okay? All he ever wanted was for his mother to talk to him.

"Well okay then," she took a deep breath.

"You know I told you about Daniel?" she kept her tone even to hide her true feelings. "My mother, she...she did some terrible things, and she killed him."

"Killed him, Mom?!"

She shrugged her shoulders sadly.

Henry had never seen his mother look quite so vulnerable and defeated.

"So since D-Daniel died, I-I had to marry the king, Snow's father, and I hated it. I was trapped Henry," she reached out and grabbed his hand. "So I met Tinkerbell, and she said that she could take me to my soulmate so I went with her. I had so much-anger though, and I was too afraid to take a leap of faith so I didn't meet him when I could have...I was scared and angry. For so long, the only thing I had known was anger so I just let the rage build and that's how I ended up doing all those terrible things." She looked at Robin who smiled at her and motioned for her to continue.

"So, the man that I didn't meet all those years ago is Robin, and he's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Really?" Henry wasn't sure that he could trust this man. "When did you guys meet?"

"Erm, last night."

"Last night? Mom, isn't this kind of soon to be inviting this guy to stay?"

"Well, I assure you, my intentions are honorable. I asked your mother to marry me."

"What? Mom what did you say?"

She really had hoped he wouldn't bring that up. "I said I h-had to think about it, Henry, after all, we just met, but he doesn't have a place to stay."

"Oh," was all Henry said.

"Honey, are you okay with this? The only person whose happiness I'm concerned with right now is yours."

This made Henry smile. "Yeah, I guess this is okay."

Regina wasn't going to press it. That was a good enough response for her.

"So, who's hungry?" she asked, and Robin winked at her, causing her to blush. She needed to get a grip.

Both boys helped her get breakfast ready. She thought it was going to be awkward, but surprisingly enough, Henry asked Robin questions that he was eager to answer. They were mostly about his Merry Men, which Regina should have expected. Henry insisted on having bacon which ordinarily would not have been an issue, but for whatever reason, ever since shot had gotten pregnant, that was one food that made her gag. She tried to not breathe while it cooked, but she could only keep that up for so long before she inhaled and promptly knew that she had to vomit. She put a hand over her mouth and headed for the bathroom.

"Regina? Regina? Are you okay?" Robin followed her and held her hair back for her as she heaved. He massaged her back in slow circular motions until she wiped her mouth and stood up shakily.

"What was that about?"

"The bacon...I can't stand the smell of it."

"Oh, well why don't you wait until Henry finishes eating before you come back out?"

"That makes sense," she put her forehead to his. Would she ever be able to just have a normal conversation without having to touch him?

"How's my mom?" Henry asked concernedly as Robin came back into the kitchen.

"She's fine. I guess the smell of bacon just doesn't agree with her."

"Oh." Henry realized that he knew very little about his mother these days.

"It's okay, just finish eating, and then we'll make something for her, hm?"

"Alright."

Regina hadn't made herself anything yet, of course.

Henry finished his food, and Robin sprayed some Febreze in the room, just to be safe. Then, they made her some scrambled eggs and some toast.

"You can come out now, Fair Maiden," Robin called to her.

She slowly peered around the corner to see her son and her soulmate standing next to a plate of food, grinning like idiots. She ruffled Henry's hair and sat down.

"Thank you two." She felt that this was so right.

Quite suddenly, the doorbell rang. They all looked at each other, and Regina went to answer it. There, standing on the other side of the door was Doctor Hopper, or Jiminy Cricket as she knew him.

"Cricket?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um hello, Regina, I just, I have that file you wanted."

"Oh, yes, thank you," she said curtly, taking the manila folder from him.

"You're welcome," he tipped his hat and left.

"Mom, whose file is that?" Henry asked curiously.

"It's yours, dear."

"Mine?" he gulped.

"Yes, yours." she said.

"Robin, would you mind starting a fire?"

"Uh sure, I'll go to the woods and get some timber."

"No no, there's already plenty of wood over there by the fireplace."

He was confused, but once Henry handed him a matchbox, he finally understood what it was that he needed to do."

Once the fire was started, and Regina had finished her breakfast, she went over to the fireplace and emptied the contents of the file into it."

"Um, Mom, why did you do that?"

"Because, Henry, you're not crazy, and you never were." she responded bluntly, making him smile.

"Thanks."

"It's just the truth," she sighed satisfactorily.

'I was thinking about seeing the town, do you know where I might be able to find an escort?" Robin asked loudly as he looked over the top of Henry's head.

"Yeah, I can show you around," Henry tried to act cool, but he was secretly dying to get this guy alone so he could get the low down on him.

"Great, that is, if you don't mine?" He looked at the former Evil Queen.

"Of course not, I think it's a novel idea," she nodded as they headed for the door.


End file.
